Friends with the Enemy
by Nikki2408
Summary: Hermione never believed in all her years that she would feel anything other than hate for Draco Malfoy, but after a turn of events that leave them sharing a Dorm...things are going to change, whether they want them to or not. Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**So…I deleted this story and then re-uploaded it after making a few small changes… I hope that you like it!**

**A few things about the story that I think you should know…**

**One; Because this is a **_**Dramione**_**, Hermione and Draco may seem quite OOC…that's because we all know that in the Original series, they hated each other's guts and for this Fic to work, a few minor elements of their personalities will need to change. **

**Two; Harry and Ron (Harry especially) WILL seem OOC…That's because Harry, in the original series, only saw Hermione as a sister. **

**Three; I hope to god that this doesn't seem too fast paced, but if it does, just tell me in a Review and I'll try to slow it down a bit. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own Harry Potter and its Characters, I simply don't :)**

**Enjoy, Read and Review! :)**

Chapter One;

Awkward Situations

The white steam was almost as thick as the crowd, which was saying something because the crowd was very thick indeed. The scarlet train was due to leave any minute and as such many students were saying their last goodbyes to adoring family and friends. In the distance, you could just see a petite girl with bushy brown hair as she loaded a couple of heavy school trunks onto the train with the help of her two best friends; she was thankful for the extra support, but also curious to know of their motive to do such a sweet thing. Nevertheless, she was still grateful, and she quickly gave them both a fleeting hug when they were done. They both stood still as if frozen and stared at her open mouthed. Amused, she stood back and watched them for a couple of seconds before becoming slightly annoyed and saying, "Harry, Ron? Honestly! Don't tell me that you haven't even been hugged before!" They both turned red at this mumbled almost incoherently, "Sorry Hermione." Hermione was, by then, completely and utterly thrown. They had never apologized to her before, especially Ron! But before she could contemplate further, her attention was drawn by a squat woman with flaming red hair and a motherly air about her.

"Mrs. Weasly!" Squealed Hermione; running toward the woman. The lady simply smiled, and took the girl into her arms.

"Hermione dear, how nice to see you!" Hermione calmed a little and enjoyed the comforting smell of the lady. She smelled of clean air, home cooking and some sort of vanilla, which Hermione guessed as being a type of perfume- surely a gift from Fred and George Weasly who had a wonderful business that earned them plenty of money.

She then retracted her arms, allowing Mrs. Weasly to take to Harry. It was no secret that Mrs. Weasly absolutely adored Harry as if he were her own son.

While the woman fussed over Harry, Hermione was drawn to a pale young man standing toward the edge of the crowds. He seemed to be quite alone and for a moment, Hermione felt pity for him. But then their eyes met and Hermione suddenly knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. All sense of pity left her body in that very instant and instead was replaced by a burning hatred. It was no secret that Malfoy had once been a Death Eater; it was also no secret that he had been let off without charge along with his pathetic parents due to their last minute change of alliance. _But where were his parents? _Hermione thought to herself, still glaring at the twitchy ferret. Were they off gathering a group of Death eaters in a meager attempt to form the Dark Side once again? Or maybe they were simply off torturing Muggle Borns like herself. Hermione was too busy contemplating the various horrendous crimes that Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy were surely committing that she barely noticed the fact that Malfoy wasn't looking at her with contempt. In fact, he was _admiring_ her from afar.

It was then that the whistle blew and the clusters of students and their families began dispersing, some heading into the train and others gathering around the platform, waving quite enthusiastically at the students who were by now, waving from the windows. In a whirlwind of hugs, kisses, and well wishes, Hermione found herself on the Hogwarts Express sitting with Ron and Harry in a small compartment.

_Too small- _thought Hermione, cringing inwardly at the fact.

Hermione was seated next to Ron who - she noticed despairingly- had one of his palms facing upwards about a quarter inch from her thigh.

_Oh god!_ - She thought, trying to keep calm. It was true, they had dated a while ago but during the summer Hermione had broken things off with him upon realizing that she couldn't ever truly love him as more than a sibling. It seemed that Ron still hadn't gotten over her.

Hermione -starting to feel quite uncomfortable- excused herself from the carriage and made her way to the Heads Compartment. She thanked her lucky stars once again for being made Head Girl, although she had been quite sure that they would have at least chosen one of the seventh years. But instead, Professor Mcgonagall-now head Mistress- had decided that there were to be two sets of Heads this year- a pair of seventh years so that they didn't miss out and a pair of returning eight years. Hermione was more than thankful.

It was then that she realized she had yet to find out who the Head Boy was, and excitement riddled her body. She was eager to find out who he was, as she would have to share a dorm with him for the whole year. She could only hope that he wasn't annoying like that Collin Creevy, although she already knew she wouldn't be sharing a room with him- he was only in seventh year- But he was still, by far, the most annoying student she could think of.

She made her way through the crowded aisle until she reached the heads compartment. Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, she opened the door and was taken aback by who she saw sitting on one of the many seats.

_Malfoy that, that FILTHY prat! - _She silently screamed to herself, making sure that she kept her face composed. She wasn't doing a good job because she saw Malfoy's head tilt slightly onto the side, as if trying to work out what was wrong with her.

"Malfoy." She acknowledged in a cold voice, stiffly nodding her head toward him before collapsing into a seat far from him and his disgusting ways. It was only then that she noticed she was breathing quite raggedly and became annoyed with herself for not noticing that simple fact before. She then took time to concentrate on breathing evenly and _silently_ so that she wouldn't embarrass herself further. She was concentrating so hard that she barely even noticed the fact that he had said something, "Granger." – And he had said that without a single ounce of contempt in his voice.

A few agonizingly slow hours later, Malfoy had excused himself so that he could get changed into his robes, and while he was gone, Hermione decided that she would do the same. Doubting anyone would enter the compartment; she hurriedly stood and took off her grey jeans and white singlet, dropping them to the floor before pulling on her skirt halfway…and then hearing the unmistakable slide of a train door opening. Freezing over, completely in shock, Hermione slowly swiveled around, forgetting that she had yet to pull up her skirt. There, standing in the open doorway was Harry with his mouth open, cheeks flushed and -_oh my dear LORD!_ - A small 'tent' in his sweats. Hermione screamed, Harry blanched but still stood there.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Screamed Hermione; finally pulling up her skirt and running toward him, arms flailing in his face. Harry then snapped out of the haze before he got hit by the mad woman and responded by meekly walking outside the carriage and shutting the door firmly behind him. What Hermione didn't hear while she was screaming was the sound of yet _another_ door sliding open and the figure of a blond boy clad in black come into the carriage.

"Well Granger, I certainly knew you must have been hiding _something_ under all that uniform over the years but I had _no idea_ that you would be hiding _this much." _Said Malfoy snidely, taking a step forward.

Hermione blanched just as Harry had and whipped around, coming face to face with the pathetic excuse for a human being.

"GET OUT MALFOY!" Screamed Hermione; throwing her arms in the air out of exasperation.

"Keep your head on your shoulders Granger or-"

"OUT, OUT!" Screamed Hermione again; advancing on him quite quickly.

"Fine, Fine! I'm going, I'm going sheesh Granger!" He said quickly, backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

_Next time-_Hermione silently promised herself, pulling the rest of her robes on- _I'm getting changed IN PRIVATE._

The next couple of hours passed in complete and utter silence -although she knew that would have been the case anyway- the fact that he saw her semi naked still loomed over her head like a depressing cloud.

It was only after a very, very long time that the train finally came to stand still and the sound of shuffling feet entered the compartment.

"Looks like it's time to go, Granger." Said Malfoy; standing up and making his way out the door with a small suitcase.

"I _know_ Malfoy!" Snapped Hermione venomously, narrowing her eyes at the ferret. She heard him whistle under his breath and mumble something that sounded strangely like _"-time of the month-"_ as he made his way out of the compartment.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took leave from the compartment, making her way toward the exit. She couldn't wait to get back into Hogwarts; she loved the castle just as she loved her own home, and was so very happy that she would be returning as Head Girl and not simply as the book worm. Most of the hysteria that came with being an accomplice of Harry Potter had died down slowly over the summer and Hermione was almost certain that the only students who would feel any need to ask the threesome one hundred and ten questions would be the first years.

After a while walking she reached a carriage which was pulled by thestrals that she could now see. Hermione discarded her trunk -so that Filch could take it up to the castle- and climbed inside, not realizing who would be joining her.

_Luna._

"Hey Hermione!" Chirped Luna; taking off her spectrespecs and placing them in her lap where a new issue of the _Quibbler_ lay.

"Hey Luna." Said Hermione; sighing at the girl's strange ways. Yes, Luna was nice and all the rest, but Hermione still felt as if her head were full of nothing but utter bullocks.

"How was your summer?" Enquired Luna; not taking her enormous blue eyes from Hermione.

"It was quite nice, actually. How was yours?" Replied Hermione; not wanting to get into another conversation about Crumple-Horned Snorkack's and the like.

"It was great, actually! Daddy and I went searching for Umgubular Slashkilter's!" Said Luna quite enthusiastically.

"Oh really?-" Replied Hermione; groaning inwardly. "-Did you find any?"

Luna's face fell suddenly, "No, no we didn't."

"Oh." Replied Hermione, mentally cursing herself for letting the conversation get awkward.

"Although-"Started Luna, becoming perky again, "- We _did_ manage to find a family of Gulping Plimpies!"

She then launched herself into a story about how her father and herself came by these Gulping Plimpies; her face becoming more and more animated as the story progressed. Hermione smiled; this girl was certainly one of a kind.

The carriages finally came to halt and the two girls quickly left theirs and rushed to the front doors of Hogwarts where a crowd of students above first year had gathered.

"Hermione!" Yelled Ron; pulling Harry behind him through the crowd.

"Hey Ron…and ah, Harry." Blushed Hermione; moving forward so that she could meet them halfway.

"Hey." Mumbled Harry; keeping his eyes pointedly at his feet.

Ron-seemingly oblivious to Hermione and Harry's discomfort- began telling them and Luna all about the gossip he had heard on the train.

"Honestly, Ron!" Chastised Hermione; coming to her senses just as he had told them a particularly juicy piece of gossip involving Victor Krum and an exiled Veela from Japan. "You're worse than my mother when she gets back from the dentistry!" Harry- who had seemed to overcome his discomfort as well- laughed as she said that; all sense of awkwardness gone. Luna laughed as well, but then upon seeing Ginny, waved and went to stand by the red head. Harry and Ginny hadn't started dating again, but the attraction was obvious. Hermione only hoped and prayed that they would start dating again; and soon.

Suddenly the massive oak doors opened quite slowly (as if for some dramatic emphasis) to reveal a hard looking woman who could only be described as being someone you wouldn't like to cross. It was the one and only professor Mcgonagall, and she led the students inside but not before pulling aside Hermione and Draco.

"After dinner you will both need to stay behind. I need to show you where your new Heads Dormitory is." Hermione nodded, -"Yes professor"- and quickly made her way into the crowded Great Hall. It looked the same as it had when she had seen it for the first time. It had tall walls that reached the enchanted ceiling and candles that floated about midway. Students were already seated, so Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table before she missed out on anything important such as the sorting ceremony. She seated herself beside Ginny who was next to Harry and across from Ron who was –to Hermione's pleasure- sitting next to Luna. They were talking about Quidditch, a sport that Hermione deemed to be unsafe and thus, had no interest in it.

"But of course the _Nimbus 2000_ was a breakthrough in broom stick ingenuity-"Said Ron smartly.

"Nuh, uh!-"Began Ginny, "-Obviously the _Firebolt_ was a breakthrough-"

"-But Ginny, without the _Nimbus_-"

"-Without the Nimbus we would still have a _Firebolt_!"

Ron and Ginny continued their banter while Hermione and Harry chatted about their summers like old times; it seemed that Harry had either forgotten- or was at least trying to forget about seeing Hermione partially naked.

"So how's Gimmauld Place? Was it kept well by Kreacher?"Inquired Hermione; genuinely curious as to how the house was going. The last time she had been there, it had been filled with booby traps and was home to a particularly old and crabby house elf called Kreacher.

"It's fine, actually. It's a lot homier than what it was before and as for Kreacher…well, let's just say that he's happier now that someone's there. To be honest, I'm quite happy to have some company there as well."Harry suddenly seemed to become slightly distant…as if he was keeping something to himself. Hermione hated it when he did this.

It was then that the Great Halls attention was drawn to the crowd of First years that came through the main doors led by the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid. They looked as they usually did; nervous, timid, scared and very, very small.

At that moment, Professor Mcgonagall gathered everyone's attention by clapping her hands in front of the pedestal and saying; "Let the sorting commence!"

After a while, all the of the first years were sorted into their houses and were by then chatting happily to the other students in those houses.

All too soon, introductions had been made, warnings had been issued and dinner had been eaten. The crowds had slowly dulled until only Hermione and Malfoy remained present among the few teachers whom were happily chatting among one other.

"Granger, Malfoy." Said Mcgonagall; standing at the front and click-clacking toward the double doors. "I will be showing you to your dorm now; follow me."

The two obliged and stood up, following her out of the Great Hall and up numerous stair cases as well as around many bends until they came to a deserted hallway, home to a single marble statue of a woman holding a wand at her side.

"Now, you two-"began the professor, "- This is the new Heads Dorm. Instead of using a password, you simply pull on the wand slightly to enter. Any questions? Oh! Before you ask, you will both be sharing a bathroom, but will be having separate bedrooms. I expect for you to both be mature about the situation, as you are both adults now. Now, question time." She smiled; something that obviously didn't happen much.

"No, I don't have any questions Professor." Said Hermione politely, thinking about why they had to share a bathroom but still grateful over having her own bedroom.

"No, Professor." Said Malfoy; quite politely.

"Good, I bid you goodnight." Said the Professor; taking her leave and click-clacking down the deserted Hall.

"Would you do the honors, Granger?" Said Malfoy; looking at his nails like an arrogant prat.

"Of course." Said Hermione; not even bothering to mask her obvious distaste for him.

She carefully pulled on the wand and suddenly without sound; the statue broke into two parts and slid apart, revealing a glossy wooden door. Malfoy then opened the door wide and stepped inside.

"Wow!" Breathed Hermione as she stepped in after him.

The room was circular and incredibly large; in fact, it looked a lot like the Gryffindor Common Room in shape and size. The only thing different was the coloring. Instead of purely being a room filled with red and gold; green and silver also adorned the place. Two couches sat opposite each other with a coffee table between them, beside a massive fire place roaring with a warm fire. Then to one side of the room, a small flight of stairs lead to a small hallway with a simple window at the end.

"Well, Granger. I'm going to go to sleep." Said Malfoy whilst making his way up the stairs; seemingly unimpressed by the set up.

"Whatever." Said Hermione; still impressed by the room.

After a while she heard a door slam and taking one last look at the impressive room, made her way up the stairs and into the hallway. She noticed that there were three doors, each labeled with either 'Bathroom' 'Head Boy' or 'Head Girl'. She quickly found the door that said 'Head Girl' which was situated next to the one that said 'Bathroom'. She fumbled with the door knob for a second and then fell inside. She was overcome by the colors red and gold. In the far right side there was a massive four poster bed with red and gold covers and right across from that on the opposite side there was a huge window adorned with red curtains. Right next to the window there was a wardrobe and Hermione knew it would have already been filled with her possessions. Quickly locking the door and taking off her clothes, she made her way to the wardrobe and found an old T-Shirt. She then removed her underwear and pulled the shirt over her body before walking over to the bed and nestling beneath the covers.

She fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake- even when a dark figure creeped in through the window, took her underwear, and then exited swiftly.

**Oooh, I wonder who took Hermione's underwear?**

**So, what did you think? Because nothing is perfect and this is technically my first Fic, I know that there will be a heap of mistakes, so if you spot anything wrong with this story, don't hesitate to point it out to me in a Review and give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on how I can improve. :)**

**The next Update may take a while because I am suffering from MAJOR writers block, ugh! But don't worry; the next chapter WILL be up, just give it a bit of time :)**

**Just remember to Review! **


	2. Authors Note Sorry!

Hey everyone, just an Author update -.-

It has been ages since I posted the first chapter and I know that you wonderful 4 reviewers have probably forgotten all about this story by now.

I just wanted to apologise for not continuing with this...I guess you could say that I am suffereing from a prolonged writers block.

Well, I'll try as hard as I can to update, but it's going to take a while.

Once again, I am so, so, so incredibly sorry!


End file.
